Vincent Buckley
Vincent Thomas Buckley (July 8, 1925 – November 12, 1988) was an Australian poet, academic, essayist, and critic.Vincent Buckley (1925-1988), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 3, 2012. Life Buckey was born in 1925 in Romsey, Victoria and was educated at both the University of Melbourne and the University of CambridgeALM Australian Literature Resources – Vincent Buckley Contents page[http://www.unimelb.edu.au/150/150people/buckley.html The University of Melbourne 150th Anniversary Buckley edited the magazine, Prospect, from 1958 to 1964, and, during this period, was also the poetry editor of the Bulletin from 1961 until 1963. Between 1967 and 1979, he lived for periods in Ireland where he founded the Committee for Civil Rights. He was the Lockie Fellow at the University of Melbourne from 1958 to 1960 and, in 1967, he held a personal Chair in Poetry. Writing His subject matter ranged from the personal to the political, with a particular interest in Irish politics, culture and history. Buckley was also heavily involved in Catholic intellectual debate during the period of the Cold War and the emergence in Australia of the DLP.[http://home.iprimus.com.au/foo7/buckley.html Romsey and Vincent Buckley (1925–1988)] His critical writing includes volumes on poetry, the novelist Henry Handel Richardson, and Leonard French's Campion paintings. Recognition He was awarded the Christopher Brennan Award in 1982. In 1992 the Vincent Buckley Poetry Prize was established in his honour to promote connections between Australian and Irish poets and poetry.[http://uninews.unimelb.edu.au/view.php?articleID=1174 ''Irish poet Mark Granier wins Vincent Buckley Poetry Prize (Media Release, 21 January 2004)] Publications Poetry * The World’s Flesh. Melbourne: F.W. Cheshire, 1954. * Masters in Israel. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1961 * Arcady, and other places. Melbourne: University of Melbourne Press / London & New York: Cambridge University Press, 1966. *''Maundy Sunlight'' (illustrated by Anne Kent). Canberra: Open Door Press, 1975. * The Golden Builders, and other poems. London & Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1976. * The Pattern. Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1979; Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1979. * Late-Winter Child. Melbourne: Oxford University Press, 1979; Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1979. * Selected Poems. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1981. * Last Poems. Ringwood, Vic.: McPhee Gribble, 1991; New York: Penguin, 1991. * Collected Poems. Elwood, Vic: John Leonard Press, 2009. Non-fiction * Essays in Poetry: Mainly Australian. Carlton, Vic: Melbourne University Press, 1957; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *''Poetry and Morality: Studies on the criticism of Matthew Arnold, T.S. Eliot, and F.R. Leavis'' (with introduction by Basil Willey). London: Chatto & Windus, 1959. * Henry Handel Richardson. Melbourne & New York: Oxford University Press, 1960. *''Leonard French: The Campion paintings''. Melbourne: 1962. *''Poetry and the Sacred''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1968. *''Cutting Green Hay: Friendships, movements and cultural conflicts in Australia’s great decades''. Melbourne: Allen Lane / Penguin, 1983. * Memory Ireland: Insights into the contemporary Irish condition. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1985. Edited *''Australian Poetry 1958''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1958. *''Eight by Eight''. Brisbane, Qld: Jacaranda Press, 1963. * (ed.) The Faber Book of Modern Australian Verse. London & Boston: Faber, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vincent Buckley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 18, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Vinccent Buckley (1925-1988) in the Australian Poetry Library (503 poems). ;Books *[http://jlp.johnleonardpress.com/?id=27211058#Buckley Vincent Buckley: Collected Poems at John Leonard Press] ;About * Buckley, Vincent Thomas (1925–1988) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography. * Vincent Buckley in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. * Vincent Buckley special issue of JASAL 2010 ;Etc. *Vincent Buckley Poetry Prize Category:1925 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:University of Melbourne alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of the University of Cambridge Category:English-language poets Category:University of Melbourne faculty